1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving and generating an image data stream including a three dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for extracting/recording parameters of a 3D image data period from/to an image data stream including the 3D image data period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although interest in three dimensional (3D) images has increased, a large number of restrictions exist in relation to the generation of whole image contents into 3D images. Furthermore, visual fatigue may be caused while viewing the 3D images, and the 3D images may not be easily generated or transmitted.
In order to solve these problems, a local 3D image in which 3D image data is partially included in two dimensional (2D) image data is suggested. 2D image data is provided in order to two-dimensionally display image contents in a whole display period of the image contents, and 3D image data is provided in order to three-dimensionally display the image contents in one or more display periods of the image contents.
A currently suggested storage format of a 3D image uses one or two elementary streams (ESs).
FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating an example of a method of implementing a local 3D image based on a 2D image.
Referring to FIG. 1A, the local 3D image is represented by using two ESs such as an ES 120 in which only 2D image data is recorded and an ES 110 in which 3D image data is recorded in partial periods 112 and 114.
FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating another example of a method of implementing a local 3D image based on a 2D image.
Referring to FIG. 1B, 2D image data is recorded in one ES 130 and 3D image data is recorded in partial periods 132 and 134 to be three-dimensionally displayed.
According to the conventional methods illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B, only image data period position information for representing local 3D image data is transmitted and detailed information for displaying the local 3D image data is not transmitted.